


хогвартс бритпоп!ау

by jim19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, brit pop
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAA, AU, Crossover, Multi, зачем я это делаю
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jim19/pseuds/jim19
Summary: Здесь будут собраны драбблы про то как музыканты брит поп движения жили бы в магическом мире Англии 90 (и как пойдет), где вот еще Хогвартс и Поттеры есть, а актуальной музыки и фредперри нет. Ну или как пойдет ;)внимание! собственные хэдканоны, непонятные но изредка смешные шутки, редкие обновления и вообще что вы здесь делаете??





	1. Chapter 1

1

Зима в этом году пришла рано. Пока все умные мальчики и девочки, выбираясь на выходной в Хогсмит, утеплялись, как могли, не желая тухнуть в замке от скуки из-за обильных снегопадов, один мальчик испытывал определенные трудности.

«Ну, давай же!» закусив губу от усердия, он пытался колдовать, направляя палочку на свои кеды.

Как так получилось, что миссис Галлахер забыла упаковать в чемоданы своих сыновей зимнюю обувь, остается загадкой. Впрочем, Лиам не отрицал возможности того, что его ботинки спрятал кто-то из его соседей или Ноэл трансфигурировал в… во что-нибудь.

«Уууууу», первый раз в жизни мальчик недовольно смотрел на новенькие конверсы, которые выпрашивал у мамы все лето, а до этого всю весну клянчил в письмах из Хогвартса.

Соседи-магглы наверняка успели состроить кучу теорий почему дома у Галлахеров постоянно тусуются совы, но Лиаму было насрать. Он слишком сильно хотел конверсы. А теперь он хотел выкинуть их в окно.

На уроках трансфигурации их учили абсолютно бесполезным вещам. Например, как превратить спичку в иголку, улитку в чайник, самомнение второкурсника в абсолютное ничто, а как превратить летнюю обувь в зимнюю, не учили. Да и превратить мышь в бегающий член у Лиама тоже не получилось… В итоге мышь облезла и вытянулась в размерах но и только, а ведь он просто хотел пошутить над братом…

Конверсы все так же радовали взгляд пружинистой резиной и ярким цветом. Младший Галлахер, тихо чертыхнувшись, в очередной раз выглянул в окно, и плюнул – в прямом и переносном смысле.

Приняв решение, он поднял опущенные было плечи и принялся одеваться: застегнул спортивку, подтянул штаны, надел сверху домашний свитер, который был настолько самодовольно покрыт катышками, что внушал ужас всем слизеринцам, натянул поверх всего этого большую парку, которая перепала ему год назад с плеч Ноэля, завязал шнурки у кед и выбежал из спальни, увеличивая темп.

Ну и что, что он возможно обморозит ноги и пару раз поскользнется, зато соревнование по поеданию сладостей из Зонко не пройдет без него!

2

«Моя метла лучше, чем твоя». 

Грэм с недовольным выражением лица оглядел подростка, произнесшего эту фразу. 

Дело было на пробах в гриффиндорскую команду по квиддичу. Третий курс, часть старших ребят выпустились, места освободились, пришла пора попробовать себя в чем-то новом. Не то чтобы Грэхэму Коксону очень нравился квиддич, ему больше по душе было рисовать, учиться играть на акустической гитаре и сидеть по вечерам в углу факультетской гостиной, но зато его отцу, волшебнику по крови, статусу и образу мысли, квиддич не просто нравился, а казался необходимым в жизни всякого юного волшебника, и, тем более, в жизни его сына. 

Грэм не падал с метлы, спасибо и на этом. Мальчик держался вполне уверено, но был уверен, что квоффол он забить не сможет и бладжер точно в него попадет. 

Это не мешало ему тренироваться на заднем дворе все лето на новеньком Чистомете-6, а по вечерам смотреть по старому телевизору записи выступлений группы «Двери» и пытаться подыгрывать им на гитаре. 

В общем, никаких особых надежд на пробы Грэм не возлагал, но это не значило, что его мог оскорблять любой встречный-поперечный гриффиндорец с развевающимися на ветру волосами. Коксон насупился, узнав в задире четверокурсника. 

Они не общались – Грэм, раз уж на то пошло, вообще не особенно общался с грифиндорцами, ему больше нравилось гулять со своими друзьями из Равенкло. Да и этот Албарн, кажется, был весьма заносчивым малым. 

Разумеется, задира держал в руке новую модель Нимбуса, Нимбус-1700, и довольно улыбался, почесывая нос. 

«Ну и что», Грэм поправил очки, «Даже если твоя метла лучше, чем у других, это не дает тебе право считать себя лучше других». 

«Нет, дает». 

«Ну и дурак». 

На этом Грэхэм закончил абсолютно непродуктивный разговор и отошел вместе с метлой на несколько шагов в сторону. Он не любил школьных забияк и здраво предпочитал игнорировать их.

«И что ты такой делаешь на Гриффиндоре», услышал Коксон вслед, но только пожал плечами, уступая свою очередь на пробы девушке с темной кожей и кучей косичек. 

Чуть позже подросток, все еще сжимая в руке Чистомет, наблюдал за тем, как Дэймон Албарн выделывает круги и показывает фокусы на Нимбусе, отчетливо понимая, что смысла принимать участие в пробах уже нет. Никакого.


	2. Chapter 2

Ноэл залез по грудь в небольшую сумку и вслух пересчитывал товар. Парень учился на шестом курсе и знал, как это работает. По крайней мере, как это работает для него: наступает время экзаменов, студенты паникуют, а он считает прибыль, продавая энергетики. 

Безупречная махинация: энергетики в отличие от магии не дают магических побочек, а время для зубрежки только увеличивается. Да и цена была небольшая. Ноэл не подставлял себя и не ставил слишком большую цену для «волшебного средства», но в переводе на фунты выходило прилично, чтобы летом водить девчонок в кино и чтобы на попкорн и пиво хватало. 

Лиам, как обычно, ошивался в гостиной слизерина, наблюдая за тем, как его брат собирается на дело. Он дул губы, потому что Ноэл не давал ему пойти с собой, говоря, что это слишком опасно. 

«Опасно! Да в этой школе тухло, как в обычной школе!» в таких случаях говорил Лиам, но его, как мелкого, все равно ни на какие взрослые дела не брали. 

«Скоро вернусь», - старший брат щелкнул младшего по носу, - «Оставайся здесь. Ну или нет. Но если замечу, что ты идешь за мной, превращу в тыкву!»   
А Ноэл и правда мог. Он, конечно, выполнял домашние задания на среднем уровне, но с заклинаниями и трансфигурацией у него всегда все было хорошо. 

Поэтому Лиам остался на месте, забравшись в кресло с ногами, и наблюдал за тем, как мимо него ходят компании слизеринцев. Они относились к нему не очень, но не хуже, чем старшекурсники гриффиндора. Хотя, даже лучше – Ноэл пару раз влез в драку со своими сокурсниками, пытавшимися выгнать Лиама из их гостиной. 

Младший Галлахер часто думал о том, почему шляпа не отправила его на Слизерин, вслед за братом. Почему гриффиндор? Ему там не нравилось. 

Ответов на это не было. Ноэл только отмахивался, родители тему вообще не шарили, а к преподавателям нельзя было лезть по пустякам. 

Зато Лиам, как и Ноэл, оказался магом, а не магглом, как Пол. Стоило это ценить, но он все равно дулся, завидуя старшему брату. 

Лиам был уверен, что на слизерине учиться лучше всего. Он думал об этом следующие три часа, пока не задремал, дожидаясь брата. 

Ноэл вернулся в гостиную за минуту до комендантского часа, довольный сегодняшним уловом. Он продал больше половины за два дня, а впереди еще неделя подготовки. Лето обещало быть приятным. О своих экзаменах Галлахер не слишком волновался: у него не было цели получить высший бал, как у тех дураков, что покупали у него энергетики. Уже собравшись пойти в спальню, Ноэл заметил в кресле брата, заснувшего в позе костлявого кота. 

Он хотел было растормошить Лиама, но вспомнил про комендантский час и поднял брата на руки, так, чтобы тот не проснулся. При этом он старался выглядеть грозно, всем своим видом показывая, что если кто-то будет ржать или припомнит об этом позже, то Ноэл набьет всем морду по старинке, кулаками. 

Все же он старший брат и должен заботиться о малыше Галлахере, чтобы мелкий дожил хотя бы до пятого курса. Ноэл спустился по лестнице в свою спальню, и уложил брата в кровать, пробормотав заклинание тишины и задернув полог. Затем он скинул сумку с энергетиками в чемодан, запер его заклинанием и пошел обратно в гостиную, раздумывая, как бы раздобыть еды. Ужин он, занятый торговлей, пропустил.


End file.
